


slow

by printician



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, also theres some plaid, it's just a bunch of mindless boring fluff i'm sorry, magnus and taako wake up together in their home and they're in love, none of this is incredibly interesting, taako has a rigorous skincare routine and magnus likes to interrupt him with love and flattery, there is no plot here, this isn't very uh true to the prompt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printician/pseuds/printician
Summary: Magnus loved slow mornings. The kind that only came in the winter when he woke up with a dog next to his bed and the love of his life curled up next to him on the mattress, a thick quilt laid over them both. No work to be done that morning, no need to break the stillness. Just a warm body to hold and be held by. He had so many of those moments with Julia, in their little house in Raven’s Roost, tucked against her hip with her soft chin against his chest. They could lie there for hours, really, in and out of sleep, always waking up to the other.Taako, on the other hand, was never keen on anything being slow.





	slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is based off of a prompt I got from someone on tumblr, so it's kind of all over the place. It got long though, so I figured I'd post it here for the hell of it. It isn't betaed or proof-read because i'm lazy, so if you see a typo or something comment and I'll fix it. Enjoy!

Magnus loved slow mornings. The kind that only came in the winter when he woke up with a dog next to his bed and the love of his life curled up next to him on the mattress, a thick quilt laid over them both. No work to be done that morning, no need to break the stillness. Just a warm body to hold and be held by. He had so many of those moments with Julia, in their little house in Raven’s Roost, tucked against her hip with her soft chin against his chest. They could lie there for hours, really, in and out of sleep, always waking up to the other. 

Taako, on the other hand, was never keen on anything being slow. 

“Mango, I love you, but you need to let me get up so I don’t have to waste a spell-slot lifting your beefy-ass arm off of me.”

Magnus groaned, forcing his eyes open just enough to stare right into the orange sun that was streaking in through the curtains. He rolled onto his back, taking his arm with him so that he could lay it over his eyes. He heard Taako slip out from under the sheets and frowned, listening as he heard light footsteps heading towards the bathroom. Magnus would’ve normally appreciate the extra fifteen minutes of alone-time in bed that Taako’s skincare/beauty routine left him, but Taako’s side of the bed was already cold, and Magnus felt the chill creeping over to his side very quickly. So, he rolled out of bed and pulled a relatively thermal shirt on before walking into the bathroom.

“Morning, big guy. Thought you’d keep sleeping,” said Taako, leaning against the bathroom counter enough for Magnus to slip by on the way to his own sink.

  
“Nah, bed’s too cold without you,” Magnus replied, shrugging and turning on the faucet, waiting for it to get warm. Taako had pushed him into a kind of skincare routine himself, most of which included just washing his face with some sort of cream Taako whipped up in a big pot. It smelled good, though, so Magnus didn’t complain.

“You’re the main heater in this house, my man, so I don’t see how that’s true.” Taako looked up a bit in the mirror to glance at Magnus, who was looking up in his own mirror to do the same. Taako gave a rare smile, then went back to his various pots and bottles of oils and salts and powders. His vanity glimmered with enough stained glass to replace the windows of four churches, and he still seemed to add something new every week. Like a dragon’s hoard, ever-growing and beautiful.

Magnus finished washing his face, then dried his face with a towel so that Taako wouldn’t scream at him. When Taako reached a rather un-intensive part of his routine, Magnus turned and wrapped his arms around Taako’s middle, resting his chin on top of a messy blond bun.

“Watch it, kemosabe. Don’t touch my face, this shit has to dry completely or my gorgeous skin is fucked,” Taako snapped, but he sank back into Magnus’s chest either way, damp and perfumed hands resting over the brawny arms around his waist.

“Well I think your skin is gorgeous either way, so that’s not a great motivator,” Magnus replied, but his words were warm with the smile currently muffled by Taako’s hair. “Your roots are growing in, by the way.” Magnus giggled as a sharp elbow tried to drive itself back into his ribs, Taako’s squawk of indignation echoing off of the tile.

“The fucking nerve of you, I swear. Lay off, mister chipped polish. When are you going to redo these?” Taako picked up one of Magnus’s hands, and the latter moved his head to peer over Taako’s shoulder down at his nails. 

“Mm, I dunno, when are you going to paint them again? You’re much better at it than me.” Magnus said, using Taako’s grip on his hand to twirl the elf around, catching his waist so that they were facing one another, and he set Taako up on the edge of the sink. All of this was done with a surprising lack of protesting, and Magnus was surprised to see another smile hesitantly tugging at the corners of Taako’s lips. “Ah, there he is.”   


“There who is?” Taako asked, already rolling his eyes at the spiel he knew was coming, but he was smiling too, with his teeth and everything. It was an outright grin.

“The beautiful elf I fell in love with over a hundred years ago,” Magnus started, leaning forward to butt his forehead gently against Taako’s, nuzzling his nose against a sharp cheekbone. “The one who grins like sunshine and laughs like a waterfall,” he whispered, his hands creeping up Taako’s sides rib by rib, his smile growing wider as he managed an embarrassed huff. “The one who makes the best macaroons I’ve ever tasted and has single-handedly saved my sorry ass more times than I can count,” Magnus finally brushed his lips against Taako’s quirked ones, two small hands finally finding the back of Magnus’s neck. “The Taako Burnsides who I married four years, seven months and twenty-six days ago.”

“You fucking nerd,” Taako said, but his voice was watery. Magnus kept him from embarrassment by choosing that moment to actually kiss the elf he’d spend the last minute harping on about, cupping his cheek in a huge palm. He managed to steal a few more before Taako put a hand on his chest, sniffling. “I fucking hate you. Piece of shit. It’s probably not even eight AM and you’re already making me teary-eyed. You sicko.”

Magnus smiled, leaning back enough to take in the full view of his husband, snorting when he realized the pyjama choice he’d gone with.

“Flannel on flannel, huh? Bold choice.” He said, sliding a palm appreciatively over the thigh of Taako’s pants. They really belonged to Magnus, but Taako stole enough of his clothes that it was almost rare to see him wearing an outfit of entirely his own clothes.

“Hey, I’m a fashion icon. You’re a carpenter, honey, don’t pretend to understand the complex definition of ‘style’ in today’s fast-paced modern society.” Taako replied airily, leaning back on a hand and managing to keep a straight face for all of four seconds before he cracked. Magnus laughed, and Taako laughed, and it was alright.

“They’re not even the same kind of plaid!” Magnus said, still laughing, gesturing to the two highly clashing color schemes. 

“It’s _fashion_.”

“Okay, okay. You look pretty hot in plaid anyways, so I won’t complain.” 

“Double the plaid equals double the hot. I’m classically trained in arithmancy, that’s how it works.”   
  
“You know babe, I think you’re absolutely right.”

 

Eventually, Taako kicked Magnus out for being distracting, but it was okay. He kept the door open, and Magnus got to watch the other love of his life dab oils against the hollows of his cheeks and his jaw, spindly fingers graceful as ever. Eventually, Taako finished, pushing the stopper into the last glass-blown bottle and flicking out the light in the bathroom. He found his way into Magnus’s lap, and they held each other for a moment. And Magnus found a new definition of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want check me out on tumblr, my url is alleninwunderland. i can't say that my blog is very good but i do post a lot of taagnus.


End file.
